White
by Wesz
Summary: Sequel to Black. Puck, Blaine and Sam are found in a new - and slightly odd - relationship. This is the journey they go through with their newly realized feelings for each other. It's not necessary for you to read Black before this one, but you could if you'd like to get to know more about their personal history.
1. Prologue

**Title: **White

**Author:** Wesz

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Noah Puckerman

**Rating:** T, for language. Maybe M for later chapters, but I'm not sure if I'm going to put that sort of content in yet.

**Summary:** Sequel to Black. Puck, Blaine and Sam are found in a new - and slightly odd - relationship. This is the journey they go through with their newly realized feelings for each other. It's not necessary for you to read Black before this one, but you could if you'd like to get to know more about their personal history.

**Author's Note: **This story will contain themed chapters. Each chapter is going to be "One day of..." a certain thing. It's mostly fun stuff, but also things our three boys go through in their relationship. This story should give you more insight in how a threeway relationship would work and what kind of issues it brings with it. If you have any criticism or if you just want to share your opinion, then please do so by reviewing it! I love to read those and I always take feedback seriously. Other than that, I just hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

_Prologue_

The three most meaningful words thinkable had been spoken, and the quietness that had filled the room shifted slowly into a much warmer one. Not suffocating, not awkward, not uncomfortable, but one filled with the sweet, simmering scent of realization.

And slight confusion.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, shocked, eyes quickly blinking. "In what kind of way?"

"Yeah," Puck added to his friend's words, "and who was that to? Who do you love?"

The colour had drained from Blaine's face. He had unwittingly said the words in a momentum of emotions; an impulse. But now he had to explain himself. He had to come clean. He swallowed, first stammering a little before he grabbed what was left of him together. Taking a deep breath, Blaine started to explain.

"I'm in love with the both of you," he revised himself, "I don't know how. I really don't, but I do. I…"

"Wait, you're _in _love with us?" Puck interrupted, astonished.

Blaine's face's fell while he realized that he could've talked himself out of it, but had failed miserably. "I…I…" he stuttered.

Suddenly Sam sucked in a loud breath, gasping when it hit him. "Oh, God…" he exclaimed before his voice turned quieter, "oh, God…oh, God…oh, God." There really wasn't any difference in his feelings for his friends and for Quinn or Mercedes. He was in love. He was bisexual.

"What?!" Puck exclaimed, "you too?!"

Blaine lit up. "Samuel? You feel the same way? Also for me _and _Noah?"

When Sam nodded speechlessly, Puck realized that both his friends were in love with him and with each other. An exciting sensation seemed to explode inside his chest, and with every beating of his heart; the blissful warmth was pumped through his veins and spread throughout his body.

His eyes widened. He had never felt something like this before. Never. Was it…? "Oh, for fuck's _sake_."

Two sets of pupils had now directed their attention to him, but they didn't have to ask anything. Noah's expression said enough.

"Oh, God, the dream! It wasn't about my dad!" he exclaimed, "I was hiding in a closet!" His hands were hopelessly held out in front of him.

Sam dropped himself backwards on the bed and Blaine grinned foolishly.

"So you guys do feel the same way?" he asked excitedly, faithful to the last.

Both Sam and Puck stayed quiet, their minds busy processing the new information. They loved each other. This was huge. How? How could they have fallen in love with two guys? The fact that they had feelings for another male was shocking enough on its own, but two?!

"Well…it does make sense…I guess…" Sam spoke softly. He sat back up again, now looking awkwardly around him. "I've been feeling stuff for a while now, but I just thought it was because you guys are my best friends…"

"Dude, I thought I didn't _do _love. How the hell was I supposed to know that this…" Puck motioned in between them with his hands, "…was it?" His eyes widened again. "Jesus, I've been denying it…"

Blaine rubbed his face. "Okay, okay…this is a lot to take in all at once. Let's take a moment to settle down," he offered.

"To settle down?!" Sam exclaimed, "dude, this is…this is amazing."

"Amazing?" Blaine asked. Sure, he found that, but he didn't think Sam would already have come to terms with it.

The blond was a bit more simplistic and accepting than he had known, though.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Puck muttered, grabbing his stomach.

"…That could also be the hangover," Blaine reminded him sternly, kind of offended.

"Oh…yeah…." Noah stared at his friend, both helplessly and innocently, "…So…what now?"

A shout sounded from downstairs and Sam spoke up when he had looked away from the door.

"Dinner, I guess."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I had said in Black, the prologue for this one is the same as the epilogue for Black.


	2. Rules, Deals And Labels

_Chapter one  
__One day of rules, deals and labels_

One day after their epiphany, Blaine, Sam and Puck came together again. They didn't have a chance to talk after dinner at the Evans' place, for Puck had forgotten to let his mother know that he was still alive. Mrs. Puckerman had tried calling him again during dessert and, obviously, was pretty upset, causing Blaine to have to drop Puck off at the park, so that he could pick up his abandoned truck and go home. The shortest boy had then decided to have a nice evening alone with his parents since the elder Evans' probably wanted to talk to their son in private. After all, Sam hadn't even been out of the hospital for 24 hours yet.

So now they were to be found at Blaine's house again, because he was the one left home alone. His parents had decided to go out for a long dinner, as they hadn't seen each other much at all that month – high maintenance jobs didn't exactly allow that sort of relaxation.

In regard to the teenagers, the evening had started off awkwardly. Keeping to their plan and promise, Blaine and Puck had started cooking after Sam had dug into his appetite and found something healthy he craved. They went about their normal conversations and jokes, all of them all the while knowing that they were supposed to 'really' talk at some point. And with Puck's tendency for denial and Sam's fondness for oblivious naivety, Blaine was left with the heavy task of opening the much-needed and yet much-avoided conversation. Luckily, he was proven to have the courage required.

"So, I guess we should talk about yesterday…" he offered lightly, after a couple of minutes had passed with only the clangs and scrapes of cutlery breaking through the silence, occasionally accompanied by the sounds of chewing – mostly from Puck.

Sam and Noah looked up at each other, then at Blaine, and then back at each other, uncomfortably repositioning themselves as they each tried to pass off the responsibility of replying. Sam sat up a bit straighter, and Puck slid a hand through his Mohawk, checking if it was still in shape.

"Guys?" Blaine asked, eying his friends expectantly, but they didn't show any sign of wanting to get into anything vocal. "Fine," he forfeited, "then I'll start." He put down his fork so that both of his hands were free to dictate with. "I've already told you guys that I'm in love with the both of you. And, like I said, I really don't know how. I do know it's true, though. I just…it's a feeling. Anyway, I'm a little lost at what to do with it. I mean…what do we do? Do we do anything at all with it?" He frowned at himself. "We should, right? Because you said you love me…and each other…too, so…so should we…" He swallowed, gesturing with the palm of his hand as his face twisted into a difficult expression. "…do anything?"

Sam sighed, knowing he should say something. "Well, I don't know. We're friends, right? Do we want to jeopardize that by getting into a…relationship?" He had said the last word doubtfully, wondering if three people could even be in a relationship.

"Dude, I don't think so. I suck at this stuff. I've never really been in love and I kinda like you guys, so let's not fuck that up," Puck shared his opinion, visibly chewing on the inside of his cheek. The conversation was already making him feel uncomfortable, although there was a tickle inside him that said to just jump and get into it.

"Weren't you in love with Quinn?" Blaine then remembered, surprised.

"Well…yeah, I guess…" Puck shrugged. "I don't know. It was different. I mean, I knocked her up. I feel different about you guys, I think."

"What kind of different?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Puck admitted, rubbing his forehead, "I know I like you. You two are my best friends and we've really been through hell the past few months. I think that means at least something."

"Yeah, true, but this isn't friendship anymore, I don't think," Sam said, gesturing to the space in between them. "It has become something else."

"Love," Blaine defined.

"But how?" Puck questioned, not understanding what had caused the change to take place, let alone how it had happened. "How can we have fallen in love with each other? I mean, we're three people, not two, it's weird…"

"It doesn't have to be weird…" Blaine mentioned hesitatingly, scared to freak his friends out.

"So you think we can actually do this?" Sam turned to the youngest, "You think three people can be in a relationship?"

"Hey, slow down a little. I'm not getting into a relationship already," Puck mingled hastily.

"Alright, calm down," Blaine interrupted. "Maybe we have to pull everything out of context and perspective for a moment and just face things one at a time," he replied, deciding to try going in a different direction. "You know, break it apart and deal with it as separate things."

Sam and Puck looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded, agreeing. It couldn't hurt to try.

"So we all agree we feel something, right?"

The boys nodded again.

"And we all want to stay friends?"

Another agreement.

"But we also want to find out what could become of…this?"

"I do, yeah," Sam answered confidently.

Puck swallowed, fumbling with the food on his plate nervously. "It's kinda scary…but I guess so. I just don't see how it would work because we're with three…"

"No, no, no, no," Blaine shushed him, "we're not talking about that yet. Remember, one thing at a time."

"Well, other people date before they get into anything serious…" Sam brought up, "…but I don't know if that really applies to us, you know, since we've already told each other we love each other."

Blaine frowned, trying to think of a fitting response…and then it hit him. "Why wouldn't it? It makes complete sense. We already hang out all the time anyway, so why don't we try going on a date sometime? It's basically the same as just hanging out, except that now there may be some…tension. But that doesn't matter, right? I mean, we can at least try and see what happens?"

"Yeah, exactly! Let's just do it and see," Sam complied, already excited, easy as he always was.

"Man, I should get a job then…" Puck spoke, "…I'll have to pay for the both of you."

Blaine snorted, shaking his head, glad that Noah was making jokes again. It sure lightened the atmosphere.

"Hey! Who made you the man of this relationship?" Sam countered, warning him with a waggle of the tip of his finger.

"Guys, too far ahead…" Blaine chuckled as he stood up from his chair and started on cleaning up the table, but the thought remained in his head, adding some question marks and curiosity to certain things. "But, err…what do you think?" he asked, unsure if he really should…yes, he should. "Are you gay now or…?"

"I think I'm bi," Sam answered instantly. He had already thought about it the night before. "I still have to get a bit more used to the idea, but I think I'm good." He nodded confidently, causing some of his blond bangs to fall in his eyes.

After Blaine had put everything into the dishwasher, he started it. The machine rumbled and they could hear water running from the boiler in the attic. Leaning with his back against the counter, he asked, "What about you, Noah?"

Puck shoved his chair backwards, sliding down a little in it comfortably. "I don't know. And I actually don't really care," he answered truthfully, "You know I'm more of a 'go with the flow'-kind of guy."

"He says now," Sam scowled jokingly, "you weren't that easy earlier."

"But I still caved in, didn't I, smartass?" Puck fired back, playfully.

Blaine grinned at them. "This is going to be fun," he said, before throwing up his hands theatrically, his smile widening, "we're dating!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to fave and review!


	3. Dates

_Chapter two  
__One day of dates_

A week had passed since the boys had dinner at Blaine's house, but the concept of eating together continued to hold up, as Blaine and Puck had promised to Mr and Mrs Evans. It had gone well thus far; Sam wasn't eating a lot, but it least he was doing it regularly again. That also had to do with the fact that his father's job had been going okay, leaving the teenager relieved of some stress.

Unluckily for him, the first Monday back to school had proven more difficult than he was expecting it to be. Blaine had tried to prepare him a bit; providing Sam with the information that many people from different classes had been there during his black out session in front of the high school, so that basically everyone would know what had happened by now.

Sure, gossip spread like wildfire, Sam knew, especially at McKinley, but walking through the glass doors for the first time was something he could never have braced himself for. He had expected the looks, obviously, but not the pity he saw in them, not to mention the whispers that followed him. An eating disorder apparently was a 'girls only'-thing and Sam got judged as weak and gay when it came to light that he was suffering from one.

Fortunately, Blaine never left his side and Noah picked him up from school that entire week. Without his friends, Sam knew he couldn't have done it. The torture made him lose focus and question basically everything, which didn't leave him much ground to stand tall on. He had been instantly faced with his bad grades again and after a conversation with Mr Schuester – the only teacher that actually did care – he learned that he had to work very hard if he wanted to graduate the year. Naturally, Blaine had offered his qualities as a tutor again and Sam had taken them gladly. The younger one's explanation did help him understand some topics way better; that had shown during English, when Blaine had helped him with his dyslexia.

And on Wednesday, Puck surprised the both of them by sending one, simple text.

"So would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

Blaine gasped and grinned like a foolish little boy when he read it, eagerly and immediately sending a positive answer back. Sam, on his turn, chuckled as he saw it, shaking his head ever so slightly, knowing that Puck had probably taken all morning to get the courage to send the text. After all, he was the one that was still the most uncomfortable with the whole actually being in love part.

And Sam was right, because Puck had actually revisited his memories of every sappy movie he had ever seen in his life to find out that one didn't 'just' go on a date. No, one had to ask so that the other, or in that case, others, would know it was considered as one. So even though the question had been simple, the consideration and thought behind it was what gave it so much more meaning. And the blond took the hint into action, after he had answered with an excited yes, and sent a text himself.

"I could take you to the movies before if you'd like?"

Puck breathed a sigh of relief when he received both positive answers and the second text from Sam. He smirked, nodding his head approvingly at his phone, grateful that his friend had picked up on the hint.

When Sam's invitation reached Blaine's phone, things also clicked together in his head. Resisting the urge to smack himself on the forehead for not figuring it out anytime sooner, his thumbs rapidly tapped the metaphorical buttons on his phone, sending another message.

"Only if I can take you out for dinner afterwards."

And that's how that particular Friday in mid-February suddenly became an important, excited and anticipated affair.

And with that prospect in the future, Sam couldn't care less about the people at school. He had enough on his hands with his newly profound love for his two guy friends and recovering from a disorder on the side.

"So, how are you feeling about today?" Sam asked Puck, as they drove down the street in his truck that Friday morning.

"Good, I guess," Puck answered, not wanting to get too deep into his feelings. Sure, he was slightly on the verge of freaking out, but that was only because of what he had planned for his part of the date. His part, yeah, because the three of them had decided to mash all three dates into one. It seemed the most fair and logical thing to do, because they all wanted to leave their mark on their relationship and, well, in a straight relationship the guy was meant to ask the girl out, so with three guys…you get the picture. "You?"

"Good! I'm really looking forward to it, actually. Like, so excited," Sam answered, one of his legs nervously jumping up and down while he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Which part are you most looking forward to?" Puck wanted to know.

"Well, it's nice that I can take you out to the movies, because it's one of the things I really like, duh. It's like, showing you to my world, y'know?" Sam tried to explain. "But I also really want to know what dinner's going to be like and I want to find out what you wanna do." He glared at his friend for a moment, trying to see if he could get any hint from his appearance, but failed. "We're going clubbing, aren't we?" he still attempted.

Puck rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, we are," he spoke, "it's me, what did you expect?"

Sam nodded, grinning widely, proud that he had figured it out.

Once at school they quickly located Blaine, already waiting in the parking lot so that Puck could hand Sam over to him. It was almost like a tight regime, wherein the blond wouldn't be left alone and always taken care of. He didn't really mind, finding it kind of sweet that his friends wouldn't let him out of sight while the whispers at school still remained.

With the thrill in the air, the upcoming late-afternoon and evening classes went by quickly. Blaine and Sam both had an hour to get ready before Puck would come and pick them both up for their date. Obviously, Blaine had already picked out an outfit and even though his friends had probably already seen him in it at some point or other, he still felt extra confident and handsome in it. Sam, on his part, had nervously been freaking out in front of is his closet, for he also wanted to find something appealing that he hadn't worn before. Naturally, he failed, because why would God be in his favour? On top of that, his blond hair also decided to go into a riot; pointing sideways and upwards after he had gotten out of the shower. He moaned in desperation, causing his mother to examine him suspiciously.

"What are you so psyched about?" she asked as she passed the bathroom, a laundry basket in her hands. "Aren't you just going to the movies with Blaine and Puck?"

Sam nodded fiercely, smiling nervously. "Yeah, but…but y'know, you never know who you might run into…"

Mary narrowed her eyes for a moment, screening her son with her motherly instincts. "That's right," she replied, but the tone of her voice revealed little to the blond, thoughts running rife through his imagination. She put down the hamper, walking into the bathroom and searched in a cabinet. She scrambled up a bottle. "Here, this'll make it go into shape," she said, offering the object to her son with a sweet smile.

Sam's throat had run dry, because for a second he had felt caught, but quickly regained himself and took the bottle from her hands. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie. Have fun tonight," Mrs Evans said as she got back to her laundry.

Fifteen minutes later, a familiar horn sounded outside and Sam didn't know how fast he could run down the stairs. He opened the door as Blaine and Puck got out of Puck's truck and, seeing them, Sam's heart sunk into his stomach. Shit, they both looked great. Instantly self-conscious, he stepped out onto the porch, showing a quick, shy wave. "Hey guys."

"Hi Samuel, you look handsome," Blaine greeted him sweetly, his favourite bow tie wrapped around his neck, shirt tucked neatly into his pants.

"Hey dude," Noah nodded, "ready to go?"

"Yes, definitely," Sam answered, tension already slipping from his body. Sure, he was going on an official first date, but at least it was with his friends. He shouldn't feel anxious.

"So are you going to tell us which movie we're going to now?" Blaine wondered when they had all gotten into the car.

"Guess," Sam demanded, grinning.

Blaine snorted, "Well, considering it's you…I'm going into the comic department…"

"Yes…." Sam smiled expectantly, his feet agitatedly making small jumping movements in the backseat.

"Iron Man 3," Puck instantly guessed, knowing his friend all too well.

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm way too easy, aren't I?"

Noah scowled, shaking his head. "A bit, but you're fine, bro."

Blaine casually ducked into his seat, shying away a bit, before he admitted, "I haven't seen the first two."

The blond behind him gaped at him, making Blaine chuckle uncomfortably and look away out of the side window.

The rest of the ride to the movie theatre was spent with Sam going on an enormous and skittish rant, informing Blaine about everything that had happened in the first two movies and what they had been about.

Once there, the boys got their tickets and each paid for them separately. They didn't have to say anything about it, knowing that, considering the unwritten rules of dating, Sam should've paid for it, but given his parents' financial situation that was out of the question. It was a nice, silent gesture and showed how busy the friends were with taking the others' feelings in mind.

They walked into the huge room, deciding on one of the back rows to sit in. Instantly, Blaine saw and realized an issue.

"Wait," he said, a shocked look on his face, "There're three of us and we have to sit in a row…who gets the middle?"

Sam frowned too, feeling a little crestfallen that their date had just started and they were already facing a problem with their three-way-thing.

"Duh," Puck said, rolling his eyes. "Sam. It's his date."

Both boys sighed in relief, glad that Noah had come up with such a perfectly reasonable solution. Blaine smiled at Sam, who in his turn grinned widely; happy that he was going to have both of his friends by his sides.

The movie started and the blond got comfortable in his seat, eyes lighting up not from the images on the screen, but from his excitement. To his right, Puck had made a joke about wearing his cinema-pants –one's where he would cut a hole into his pocket, so that another person could slip their hand in and feel…you get the picture – before he dug into his super-sized bag of salty popcorn. Blaine, on his left, was asking some last question, wanting to really get into the film, especially for Sam. If the guy could get this thrilled about it, it had to be good.

Twenty or so minutes in, during the scene when the Stark mansion is crumpled into the sea below, Blaine grabbed Sam's hand in a rush of adrenaline. A jolt of electricity went up the blond's arm, which was odd, because they had touched so many times before. His attention was averted from the movie to the clasping fingers on his skin, and Sam figured that this was probably meant to be the tension Blaine had talked about the week before. The extra bonus of when a touch no longer just friendly, but at the same time something more and meaningful; something to get pumped about; a new memory.

And of course, Sam gladly wanted to share this new feeling with his other date – who he knew would also get slightly freaked out about it, but the thought of teasing Noah made the whole concept even more appealing. So, with his heart pounding in his chest, Sam's other free hand moved up from his lap and over to the right armrest, where Puck's arm was located. Slowly, he trailed his index and middle finger up his friend's knuckles before he took to liberty to place his palm on top of it. He could feel Puck jerk away for a second, but then seemed to remember the scenery they were in. Carefully, the hand turned around and their fingers intertwined. Sam could hear a deep breath being released next to him and he chuckled inaudibly. Satisfied with his action, he sunk down into his seat a bit more, relaxed and at ease. If this was how everything between the three of them was going to be, it was going to be freaking great.

They remained in that position throughout the rest of the movie. At the end, when the lights came on, all three did let go quickly, realizing that society wouldn't allow their show of affection – two gays were already problem, let alone three of them; as they would most likely be described as.

"Pepper is so freaking badass!" Blaine exclaimed as they left the room. "What an awesome movie."

"I kinda wish she kept her powers, though," Puck said, "I mean, why would you give that up?"

"Because now everything is over and done with," Sam explained, "it's the perfect ending to a trilogy. When they're all back to normal and they just move on with their lives. It's about their personal growth and what they've learned, not necessarily about fighting crime."

Puck blinked at his friend. "It's insane how much you know about movies, but when it comes to studying you genuinely suck."

Sam shrugged, cheeks reddening a little. "Dude, shut up," he said, embarrassed about his love for the fictional.

"Well, I think it's cute," Blaine mentioned, turning around when both of his friends had stopped moving. He smirked at their looks of shock.

"…You've never called one of us that," Puck said, frowning deeply.

Blaine chuckled. "So? The movie's over, right? That means my date has just started. We're going out for dinner." He walked back to his friends, grabbing one of each of their shoulders, a slightly devilish look on his face. "Get ready for a real lovey-dovey, old fashioned and traditional, homosexual date."

Noah backed away in playful agony, a disgusted look on his face, while Sam's face coloured itself an even deeper – and more obvious – shade of crimson.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine nodded, satisfied with the expressions on his friends' faces.

Puck drove them to the restaurant Blaine had picked out. They didn't know it by name, but when they had parked and were stood in front of it, both Sam and Puck should've known that it was going to be something fancy. Both swallowing, they shot each other a look, because they sure weren't dressed for this.

"Anderson," Blaine answered the waiter, who could easily have been a business man, given his neat suit with tie, black shoes and everything.

"Thank you, sir. A table for three? Would you like to leave anything in the cloakroom?"

The boys shook their heads; Noah looking fearful, Sam chuckling in his fist and Blaine smiling comfortably.

"Please, follow me, then."

The entourage was astonishing with classic jazz music playing in the background. Blaine had enjoyed many dinners at this restaurant; it was his parents' favourite and they were considered regulars. The food was maybe a little bit overly prestigious and expensive, but the whole atmosphere was something Blaine had fallen in love with and figuring that the concept of his date should represent a part of him, going there had been the natural choice. The boy had grown up in wealth and his whole appearance spoke class – except for when he had cursed at Puck when he and Sam had found him drunk in the park the week before…and during his breakdown when performing Grease. He would always make sure to be polite and hospitable and although Sam and Puck should've known that by now, when Blaine had opened up his home to both of them, being faced with it still made them feel a bit odd.

"Three glasses of the Deutz, please," the curly haired one ordered when he and his friends were seated.

Sam and Puck shared another look and the blond shrugged helplessly.

"Dude, what's that?" Noah asked softly as the waiter walked away.

"Champagne," Blaine answered as if it were nothing, "I always come here with my mom and dad, that's why they don't make a big deal out of it." Pride was dripping from his words.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, I know you're focused on your whole date and all, but remember that I don't drink anymore?"

Blaine's face fell slightly in realization and he moved his hand in front of his mouth. "Oops…I forgot…" he admitted shyly, knowing Noah was right about him being way too much into his own idea of a date.

Still, three glasses were put down in front of them and Blaine quickly ordered an ice tea for Noah.

"Dude, why didn't you tell him to take the other glass with him? Now you'll have to pay for that," Puck mentioned weirdly.

"Because you don't _do_ that," Blaine hissed, trying to keep a content smile.

"Oh, and you do just leave it on the table for the rest of the evening? That's not rude?" Puck countered.

Blaine sighed, looked around and picked up his glass. Moving it to his lips, he chugged it down in five big gulps.

Sam chuckled, "Oh, that's classy."

Puck smirked. "Man, you could've at least let me toast with it."

The waiter showed up with Puck's iced tea, putting it down in front of him, and blinked at the already empty glass of champagne. Without saying anything, though, he took it from the table, leaving an embarrassed Blaine Anderson with two smirking friends – dwelling in the moment – and relieved that now all three of them were uncomfortable with the current situation.

The next obstacle was when the menus were handed out, containing a lot of French words only the youngest one understood. Sam struggled the most with it, because he was already having difficult on deciding what he wanted to eat without the limitations of a menu. Fortunately, with a bit of help from his friends, he decided on something. Silently, Blaine prayed that his friend would like what he was going to get as a main course for he would feel bad if the guy didn't get to eat anything. No, he would be horrified. Sure, he had considered Sam's eating disorder when he had decided on taking them out for dinner, but had maybe pushed the issue to the back of his mind a bit, because he was so set on taking them out.

"It's going to be fine, Blainers," Sam suddenly assured him, making Blaine think that his friend had become psychic in the past two minutes.

And to his relief, Sam proved to be right, because the salad had appealed to his appetite and he was eating from it casually. Still, Blaine kept a close eye on the guy, for he wouldn't think twice about letting him go to the bathroom alone. He'd instantly volunteer to accompany him.

"Huh, never knew I liked liver…" Noah mumbled as he ate, surprised with himself.

"It's good, isn't it?" Blaine smiled in relief, not noticing Sam's nauseated look towards Puck, who tried to withhold his laughter.

Then, Blaine did notice and he frowned. "Guys, come on…"

"No, I was being serious!" Noah quickly defended himself, "I do like it, really."

The boy still felt a bit like the butt of the joke, so he pouted as he played with his pasta. "I just wanted to take you guys somewhere special…"

"And it is special," Sam smiled, "Puck and I are just a bit uncomfortable. We're not used to this."

"No, I know, but still…."

"…Dude, calm down, it's fine. You wanted to take us somewhere that would define you, it's cool. We all did that," Noah interrupted him. "I mean, Sam with the movie, you with dinner…"

"…Puck with going clubbing," the blond added.

Blaine cheered up slightly. "You guys really don't mind that I took you here?"

"No."

"Of course not!"

The teenager smiled a bit. "Alright then, if you say so."

"We do say so," Puck replied. "Now eat your pellizzoni avec crevette et langoustine."

Sam frowned at his friend and Blaine's face lit up.

"What?" Puck shrugged, "Yeah, I remembered his dish, so what?"

And Blaine couldn't have felt more appreciated in that moment.

After dessert, Blaine asked for the check and got into a discussion with his friends. In the end, he managed to convince them that he would pay for it, because it would've been rude to take them to somewhere expensive when they couldn't afford it. Without mixed feelings, the boys left the restaurant, each sucking on a mint in their mouths.

"So where do you want to go?" Sam asked Puck as he accelerated.

"Well, I was thinking Scandals," the mohawked guy answered, "but I'm not sure if you guys are up for that."

His friends shrugged and nodded, not really minding if they would go to a gay bar. They realized that it would be nice for Puck to get more familiar with the scene, since he was still the most uncomfortable out of the three of them.

But they were misled. They had been right about Puck's discomfort, but it wasn't about liking guys. They should've known that, because months ago, he had mentioned something during a drunken game of 'never have I ever'. Sam had forced Blaine to drink by saying he had never ever kissed a guy, but to the blond's surprise, Puck had also taken a shot. The oldest one had explained himself under the excuse of 'I'm all kinds of sexual' and to prove it, had kissed Blaine, which countered into all three of them sharing a hot moment.

So yeah, Puck was still getting used to the whole idea of dating his two friends, but it wasn't because they were guys nor was it that there were two of them. No, Puck wasn't familiar with the whole dating thing as a whole, but he would show that he wanted to make it work. That was the aspect he had decided to define his date.

And going clubbing wouldn't match that. No, Puck had something else planned, but liked the element of surprise, which is why he had stayed quiet when Sam had 'guessed' what he had planned.

So instead of driving to Scandals, Noah took a different direction through town, the trio ending up at the park.

"Err, Noah…" Blaine started hesitantly when he had mimicked his friend's action and gotten out of the truck, "why are we here?"

Puck smirked and walked ahead of them, his hands jammed into his pockets. "I lied," he admitted.

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "So what are we doing?"

"Stargazing."

There was one hill in Lima's park. It wasn't a really big one, but the top of it gave a clear view to the sky, which is why Puck had chosen for that particular spot. He lay down, his arms resting behind his head after he had motioned for his friends to lie down next to him. Both Blaine and Sam were still surprised and didn't really dare to ask any questions, so without any response, they laid down next to him.

"You guys know I've never really done dating," Puck suddenly spoke up softly, "I don't know why, but it makes me feel weird. Still, I like you guys a lot, so I at least wanted to try it." He turned his head to shoot a sincere smile at his friends. "You each chose to do something that you liked and I had the same thought about it, but I guess I always wanted to make a statement." He took in a deep, content breath. "I know I might joke around a lot, especially when things get serious, but I just want you guys to know that…" He wrapped both his arms around each of the guys. "…this...is serious to me."

"Noah…" Blaine whispered, touched by the moment.

Sam just sniffed, mentally cursing his emotions, which were still unstable and screwing him over, wiping his nose quickly.

"So yeah," Puck sighed, "cuddle?"

Blaine smiled, nodded rapidly and closed in on Noah's body, resting his head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. The comic freak on Puck's other side choked out a laugh and wrapped an arm around the oldest one's waist, his cheek falling against his broad chest.

They fell silent in the darkness, all a bit struck by February's cold air, but not complaining about it. Their date had come to an end and they had had fun. It had, indeed as Blaine had said, been like they were just hanging out, but the intimacy that they had only felt during their circular moments, had stayed throughout the whole time. They had subconsciously caught and locked it safely around them when they had decided to upgrade their friendship to a new level called dating. They were pre-relationship material and although they each doubted the outcome of it at times, their sense of happiness about it was stronger than their fear.

So they lay there quietly, enjoying the moment, until Puck noticed something.

"Fuck my life. It's too cloudy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **We're officially in! Many thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and beta reader, Alex. Please don't forget to review! Reading those is like drugs to me. :3


	4. Heading Way Too Fast

_Chapter three  
__One day of heading way too fast_

Nobody really realizes it, but everyone in the world does the exact same thing, sometime during their day. Maybe not at the same time, because of time zones and such, but they all do it right before they go to sleep; the period that you're safely and warmly rolled up under your covers, on the verge of drifting off.

We think.

In an empty house, and especially after his breakup with Kurt, Blaine had often wondered if his ex-boyfriend had thought about him as he himself had done with the latter. The thought had somehow been comforting; thinking that, even though you're far – and actually – apart from one another, you still share some simultaneous actions. It had made him feel less lonely and sometimes he even fell asleep with a smile painted on his features.

And now he was wondering about that same thing again, but this time he was thinking of two other people. Two friends that had become more along the way. Two friends that Blaine was now dating. It excited him, knowing that he had had all the luck in the world. How often would a gay guy find _two_ people to love? Two seemingly _straight_ people, for heaven's sake. Although, they weren't exactly straight anymore…kind of because of him…no, that wasn't true. Without him, Puck and Sam would've fallen in love with each other anyway.

The boy sighed, turning onto his back for the fourth time that night, noticing that although his eyes were closed, he wasn't feeling tired at all. There were just so many new things going on and while they were something to be enthusiastic about, it was also really scary. Blaine feared that if things didn't turn out well, he would lose both of his friends and he would end up back in that dark hole he had been in a couple of months ago. He had vowed that he would never again make a fool out of himself in public that badly. His classmates had been making comments about it for weeks and, if he was really honest, the reason that they had forgotten about it had only been because of Sam's blackout. Obviously, he hadn't thanked the blond for it, because hey, that would've been really rude and senseless, but still, Blaine sometimes felt a bit like he owed his friend one, which was a bad feeling to have about someone when you were dating them.

But the option that scared Blaine the most was the one where Sam and Puck would get sick of him and would run off with each other. The same thing had kind of happened with Kurt, because – even though Blaine had crossed the line by cheating – he felt like he had become irrelevant to Kurt's life. It was the fear of fading into the background that motivated the curly haired teenager to try to stay in the spotlight so much. It may have been irrational, but it didn't seem that way to the boy. He sometimes thought that maybe he should try harder to secure his place with both Sam and Puck; show them his potential and why they would need him in their lives.

And on another side of Lima, Noah Puckerman was considering the same concept; potential. He had saved up some money in LA, but his savings were now about to run out. He had been able to postpone that dead end in his bank account for a long time, because he had been staying over at Blaine's, who had insisted Puck needn't pay for anything around the house, which included groceries.

But now Puck had to face the facts and make a decision in order to secure his future. He could go to college, but he didn't know what the hell to do there. He didn't much aspire to anything, and not nearly enough to muster up the energy to study for it. That left him with only one option: getting a job. Yet that option was also met with the same outcome. He just didn't know what to do. Getting back to his pool cleaning business didn't interest him as much anymore, for he had done it mostly for the beautiful older women he could have his little extras with. Now, with Blaine and Sam in the picture, that wouldn't work anymore. Besides, he really didn't _want_ to anymore either. Another big step for the Puckasaurus, he knew. He knew he was changing even though he didn't really believe in the concept of change. Still, he was doing it and it hadn't fallen too hard on him at all yet. If anything, it had improved his lifestyle.

They say that one should always find a job that they would enjoy, no matter the pay. That's what the teachers at school had said, at least. Then again, one also needed qualities; things they were good at. Puck knew he was a hard worker, he didn't mind working a lot as long as he knew he was doing it for something. In this case, that would be for the money.

So what did he like? The old Puck liked partying and not caring, but as said before, he was becoming a new Puck. Thing was, the new Puck didn't really know what he liked doing yet. He liked to be around Blaine and Sam, but that was a given and not something he could make a job out of. Then again, he could ask money for his services…no. No, people didn't do that when they were in love. Okay, moving on. So what else?

A grunt sounded from deep inside the guy's larynx. This was fucking ridiculous. There had to be something, just one normal, materialistic thing that he could turn into an everyday thing.

This was something Sam was racking his brains over too, a particular thing that would have to become a daily function if his relationship with Blaine and Puck grew more serious. Something he should be very excited about in a very special way.

Sex.

The blond had never identified himself as a bisexual man, but he felt quite easy about it from the moment he figured it out. Still, that didn't mean he had already thought everything through, and now he was wondering how sex with a guy – let alone two guys – would be. Sure, of course he knew how a threesome worked and about the possibilities two guys have with each other, but that didn't mean that he know how to _deal _with them. He didn't even know if he would like getting a dick up his…yuck, gross, no. Wasn't that Blaine's thing, anyway? Then again…he was with Kurt, so Sam could imagine that the more girly of the two was the one who…wait, if he would let either Blaine or Puck do it to him, would that mean he was the girl too? The comic book-enthusiast scowled. He wasn't a girl. That was crazy.

But it was going to happen someday. If they were going to be in a relationship, there was going to be sex. There was no way in hell Puck would agree on being in a relationship without it. Speaking of Puck, Sam remembered his mohawked friend stating how he was 'all kinds of sexual', so did that mean that he had already done stuff with a dude? Oh, crap, Sam was going to be the only one without any male on male experience. Awesome. Add to that the fact that he was still a complete virgin anyway, and he had just entitled himself to the most uncomfortable and awkward first time in the history of first times. Typical Samuel Evans, always the one with the red blush on his cheeks. Great.

He grumbled and turned under his sheets, rolling onto his stomach. Then, he noticed a particular part of his body was slightly imprisoned against the mattress.

"At least the idea's appealing to one of us…" he muttered miserably to himself.

The next day was the first day of school of the week and while none of the three boys had slept very well, one of them seemed to be in a really good mood.

"Good morning, Samuel! I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up at the parking lot today, I had to go to the computer lab to print my English paper," Blaine announced cheerily, dropping his tray full of gross cafeteria food next to Sam's, who had been staring at his own disgustedly.

"That's alright," the blond replied, poking his fork into some mush that he couldn't really identify. "Puck walked me in anyway, he wanted to talk to Mr. Schue or something, I don't know."

Blaine frowned a bit, but then realized Noah had probably wanted to say hi and catch up with his old Glee Club director. He then noticed Sam's hesitative actions towards his food and smiled gently.

"Dinner at my place tonight?" he offered, placing his hand on Sam's knee under the table.

The taller one flinched and a violated look twisted its way onto his facial expression. "Dude, stop that, what if people see?" He hissed, moving his leg away.

Blaine grinned. "So what?"

"So…I don't…I'm not ready for more gossip. People are still rumouring that I'm trying to starve myself," Sam answered, his voice still low.

His friend's grin didn't disappear from his face; it had been part of his plan. The night before, he had come up with one quality he had over the other two boys; his acceptance of his sexuality. Blaine could become the secure one, the one who knew everything (well, enough) about being with another guy, the one that already had experienced a long term relationship, all things Sam and Puck didn't have. So he was going to be confident, fun, flirtatious, even. Anything to place his mark on their relationship; something he had probably failed the most at during their date a week and a half ago.

"Oh, come on," Blaine scoffed, "don't be so hard on yourself. At least you're still really hot, even with the weight loss."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "What…?"

"You know what I mean," his friend continued, "You still have a body to die for and face that I would really get onto…"

For a second, Sam thought that his ears were going to fall down his head and that his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets. "Blaine, dude, shut up!" he whispered again, cautiously looking around the lunchroom to see if anyone had overheard. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Blaine shrugged it off. "Nothing, just telling you how much I like you."

"Yeah? Well, maybe do that when we're in private. Or never, for that matter," Sam mumbled, averting his gaze back to his food.

The Anderson blinked a couple of times in confusion, but then smirked a little. Silence fell around them and it made Sam feel bad for getting irritated.

"Dinner at yours sounds great," he said.

In the meantime, Puck was back from his short visit to McKinley High and was now quick-temperedly clicking through the internet. Mr. Schuester had advised him to check out some websites with personality tests and career advice. Unfortunately, it wasn't really helping him much, because apparently Puck was very suitable for a job in the army or for some data processing company, which was most likely only an option because one didn't really require much experience or a degree to do it. Still, the Puckerman was impressed with how fucking incredible it was that all tests came up with the exact same thing; jobs he didn't even want to consider taking. He exclaimed a groan while his hands rubbed his temples. This shit was fucking useless. If anyone took these diagnoses seriously they were most definitely insane.

Luckily, his phone distracted him from his frustration and from the urge of throwing his keyboard out of the window. He opened the text, sent by Blaine, and snorted at it. It wasn't particularly weird or funny that the guy had announced they were having dinner at his place tonight, but the 'hot stuff' at the end of it surely was.

"Anderson's getting in over his head," he chuckled, shaking his head while he typed out a confirmation.

The rest of the afternoon at school was spent with a tensed up Sam, mainly caused by a very charming and complementing Blaine, so it didn't come as a surprise that the blond released a relieved sigh when the last bell rang; ending his final class.

In a hurry, he got to his locker, actually wanting to avoid his younger friend. Puck was waiting outside for him to take him home and to probably play videogames for a while until they had to go to the Anderson's mansion for dinner. He waved, smiling gently when he saw Noah inside his truck.

"Hey man, how was school?" Puck asked when Sam had settled into the passenger's seat and had buckled up.

"Alright, nothing special…" Said blond answered, nibbling on his bottom lip in hesitation before he took a deep breath, building up some needed courage. "Blaine's acting off, though."

The Puckerman snorted, grinning as he nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed. He called me 'hot stuff' earlier."

Sam gaped at the older teen, disbelief evident. "You're kidding! He has been giving me weird nicknames all day too. And he was very…touchy feely."

At that, Puck raised an eyebrow. "And you minded?"

"A bit, yeah," Sam answered truthfully, already feeling a bit self-conscious. "I just don't want anyone at school to find out already. I mean, we're not even in a relationship yet."

The mohawked guy visibly shuddered at the committal word. "No, we're not," he agreed briefly. "But don't worry about it, dude, he's probably just happy and shit."

"I guess so," Sam replied, staring out of the side window as he always did when he needed to think.

Both boys stayed quiet for a while until the passenger of the two once again dipped into his pool of bravery. "Hey, Puck…maybe this is an odd question, but, err…have you ever…done stuff…you know, with guys?" He nervously stared into his lap as he frowned at his own words.

Puck snorted. "Stuff?" he repeated, "Yeah, I've done 'stuff'".

"So you've…you know…"

"Dude, no," Noah instantly stated, "I've never fucked with a guy, but I did get a blowjob once. Gotta tell ya, much better than girls doing it to ya."

Sam nodded, his cheeks reddening from his friend's direct approach. "Ah…" was the only thing he could voice.

"Why you asking?"

"Just curious," the blond lied, shrugging it off casually. "What did you do all day?" he threw out, swiftly switching subjects.

"The usual," Puck replied, "did stuff around the house so that ma won't get pissed and will chill out." He didn't want to admit he had been looking for jobs, not when he hadn't had any success yet.

"Yeah? How was Mr. Schue?"

"Alright. The man sure is curious though," Puck grinned, "but it's nice to see that he actually cares about how you're doing. Not many people sincerely do, y'know?"

Sam nodded, his mind already trailing off to the same line of thought he was following the night before. The realization that he really was the most inexperienced one sexually made him feel so anxious about it and he couldn't help but think he wouldn't have felt that way if it was going to be with a girl. His first time was going to be with guys, with dicks, and…he had one of those. He should know what to do with them, but what if it turned out he didn't? Then he would come across like a complete moron and his friends would probably either laugh at or pity him, which would only make him feel even more embarrassed.

But spending the late afternoon with Puck distracted him from those thoughts; instead igniting some friendly competition between the two over their shooting game. Sam couldn't help but laugh when he beat his friend, who was still an awful loser.

However, once at Blaine's, the thoughts came back again.

"Good evening, my handsome lovers," the youngest one said as he opened the door, a wide smirk on his face, "I've bought the supplies, so all that's left is the cooking."

"Already on it," Puck said, patting Blaine on his shoulder as he walked past him, completely ignoring the boy's greeting words.

"Great," Sam said as he got inside, not daring to touch his smallest friend.

Blaine closed the door, the smirk remaining on his lips. He had noticed Sam's discomfort, but it boosted his confidence. He had expected his friends to be a bit uneasy at first, for he was showing them a completely different side of himself.

"So what are we having?" Noah asked, already nosing through the refrigerator.

"Well, I was thinking a nice salad with black olives, orange, chicken and pesto," Blaine answered, nudging his friend away so that he could get the ingredients out. Afterwards, he turned to Sam. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good," the blond answered, thankful.

"Awesome. Let's get cracking then," Puck replied, rubbing the palms of his hands together. He was hungry as fuck.

As had become usual, Sam was situated at the dining table while Blaine and Puck prepared dinner. The two hadn't let a day pass without sticking to their plan of getting Sam better and found that they actually had fun doing it. They would make jokes and talk about their days as always; the exercise proving both familiar and soothing. During dinner, there wasn't anything else in the world, just the three guys being friends, even now that they were dating. Sure, there was a tension coating the atmosphere, but it was a nice one.

Or at least one they had all grown comfortable with. However, Blaine was adding more heat to the steadily warming kettle now with all his flirting and while Puck laughed it away, Sam grew more conscious about what was actually going on. Their friendship had been replaced by something bigger and it was starting to freak him out. He even had to admit that he didn't like the Blaine he was seeing. Even before the developments he hadn't minded Blaine being gay, but as of that day he was coming on so strongly that it made Sam want to be as far from him as possible.

"Noah, this is amazing!" Blaine almost moaned when he had taken a bite from the meal.

"Thanks, bro," Puck grinned, proud of himself. "You good?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's nice…" the latter nodded absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked for reassurance, worry displayed in his eyes as he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sam swallowed. "Yeah, I'm sure," he affirmed, moving away from the touch.

Puck saw and frowned, quickly exchanging a puzzled look with Blaine, asking him if something had gone down between the two of them with just his eyes. The other one just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, which wasn't really an answer to Puck's question. He – of course – didn't leave it at just that. "What's going on? Why did you wince?"

Sam's eyes widened. "I-I didn't."

"Yeah, you did," Puck scoffed.

"I…I just…it wasn't…"

"You did it at lunch today too," Blaine quickly added, "but then you said it was because you didn't want people to notice. There aren't any people around now."

Sam gulped, shaking his head once so that his blond bangs fell in front of his eyes. "I know, I just…"

"You just what?" Puck pushed on his other side.

"I…"

"You don't like it when I touch you?" Blaine wondered.

"It's not that, really…"

"Then what is it?"

"Yeah, dude, what is it?"

Then the truth hit Blaine and he backed away a bit. "You don't like me anymore, do you?"

"What?" Sam looked up.

"You don't like it when I touch you, because you've fallen out of love with me," Blaine assumed, crushed, putting down his cutlery before he rested his head in his hands. "Great."

"Blaine, no…what are you talking about…?" the blond asked guiltily.

"I've been complementing you all day and you've been nothing but weird about it," the boy explained, waving his hand at Sam accusingly.

"No, but that's not…it's not because I don't like you any-"

"Then what is it?!" Blaine interrupted harshly.

"I…I've been thinking of…I…" Sam stuttered awkwardly.

"I knew this was going to happen. It was the same with Kurt. People just suddenly aren't interested in me anymore." The tone in Blaine's voice had now turned more morose.

"No! No, Blaine, you're taking it totally the wrong way," Sam tried to convince him, "it's just that I've been thinking about having sex with you and Puck and I've never done that with guys before and I'm just afraid that I will do it wrong and won't know how to behave and what to do and stuff and I just…"

"You've been thinking about having sex?" Blaine lit up, already wanting to go through with it, seeing another opportunity to place his mark on the relationship.

"Well, yeah, but just about how it would be and I'm kind of feeling scared about it."

"But, Sam, it's nothing to be scared about. It's a completely normal thing. It's sex," Blaine said, "it's exciting."

"Yeah, but…"

"Can the both of you please calm the fuck down," Puck suddenly got in between them, his raised voice instantly ending the rapidly growing conversation. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! We've been on one fucking date for God's sake. There is no sex nor is there falling out of love with one another. Jesus Christ, you two fucking promised me to take it slow. Is this taking it slow?!"

Blaine and Sam blinked at their friend, and then looked at each other when it hit them. "No…" they answered harmoniously.

"Exactly," Puck went on, "so while you two fuckers have been heading way too fast, I for one was actually thinking about stuff that was actually fucking relevant to where we are now."

"What have you been thinking about?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Something completely normal and that hasn't got anything to do with _us_, you idiots. My God, I can't believe what assholes you two are. We were going to take this one step at a time and all of a sudden you're freaking out about sex and being left out. Well, lemme tell you something, it's way too fucking early," Puck raged, an upset look on his face.

"…Yeah…but that didn't really answer my question…" Sam responded innocently.

"Yeah, Noah, what has been on _your _mind," Blaine added.

"Getting a job," Puck finally answered.

Blaine's and Sam's eyebrows shot up simultaneously, both boys surprised by the admission.

"That's right," the mohawked man said, "but without any luck yet. I don't know what I want to do or what I will be good at." He didn't realize how amazing it was that, without his friend even asking, he had still went against his instinct not to tell them what he had been doing that day. He couldn't have any secrets from them anymore.

"Have you considered becoming a chef?" Sam offered out of nowhere in an obvious tone.

Puck's jaw dropped an inch. "A chef?"

Blaine smiled in satisfaction. "You're a great cook, Noah."

The oldest one blinked and looked around the kitchen; at the mess he had made on the counter and at the plate in front of him. "Holy shit…" he said softly, before he lit up, "I fucking am!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to review! :3


	5. The Future

_Chapter four  
__One day of the future_

"A dishwasher. I'm going to be a dishwasher," Puck said, pouting like a young child who wasn't allowed to get a cookie.

He was standing in the Anderson's kitchen, opposite from Blaine and Sam, who were trying desperately to withhold their laughter, their hands in front of their mouths. Of course, only Puck would think that one could just become a chef, just like that. And the upset look on his face only made it more amusing for his fellows.

"Well, you know what they say..." Blaine said, a chuckle slipping out of his throat, "you gotta start at the bottom." His eyebrows were raised mischievously.

The expression on the mohawked man's face twisted into an offended one, and it was Sam's turn to laugh out loud.

"Dude…fuck you," Noah fired back, "we'll see about that."

The blond haired one of the three now fell silent and blushed a bit, slightly taken aback by the turn of the conversation.

"Want to find out now?" Blaine asked, wiggling his eyebrows daringly.

Puck snorted, shaking his head. "We've to knock it off or little Sammy here will explode." He turned to him. "Seriously, bro, you still that uncomfortable about it?"

It had been two weeks since the conversation and Sam had to admit the whole idea of doing…it…with guys still made him feel weird. So he only shrugged in response, rubbing his upper arm awkwardly, noticing that the wooden table had suddenly become very interesting.

"We'll take that as a yes," Puck smirked, ruffling the blond's hair before he sat down next to him. His eyes glanced over the homework that had been spread out in front of his two friends, before he got back to his original conversation. "But yeah, a dishwasher. The pay's alright though, but still. It's not what I had expected."

"You don't become a cook in one day, Noah," Blaine explained, now seriously, "you don't have a degree or anything, so you'll have to work your way up. Just make sure to work hard and be responsible about it."

"Responsible over dirty dishes…" Puck scowled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least it's something," Blaine held on, "when's your first day?"

"Tomorrow I'm doing a trial, so that I can see if I really 'enjoy' cleaning up and so that the chef dude can see if I really am a hard worker."

Sam had moved his hand in front of his mouth again, which obviously was too big to fully cover, so he lost the battle at stifling a laugh. His oldest friend fired him a look, which forced him to explain, "So you're basically auditioning for cleaning plates."

"Porn. You should watch gay porn," Puck bit back, not at all amused, "you could learn a thing of two from it."

"Dude, cheap shot," Sam said, averting his gaze back to his homework, a tad hurt, but feeling like it wouldn't be fair to show it.

"So, Noah, what are you going to do with all the money you're going to be earning?" Blaine asked, putting an end to the boys' teasing. He started to close Sam's books, indicating that they were done studying for the night.

Puck let out a sigh that voiced his excitement and longing, his elbows raised and his hands supporting the back of his head as he thoughtfully stared into the nothingness in front of him. "I guess just save up or something?" he then spoke, causing Sam to scoff, before he took a sip of his coke, and Blaine to frown. Puck smirked at them. "Yeah, you two thought I was going to say partying, gotcha. Seriously though, it sucks to be totally fucking broke and I'm gonna be working fulltime and I still live with ma, so I probably won't spend it all anyway. And if I will then I've got serious issues, man…"

"It's a good idea, we were just surprised," Blaine responded, nodding his head approvingly.

"And y'know, maybe the three of us can get a house and stuff someday."

Sam sucked in a shocked breath, forgetting that his glass was still on his lips. He coughed vigorously, trying to get the liquid out of his lungs. "What?!"

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," Blaine added.

"Yeah, but does that mean I can't think about the future? I mean, yeah, this," he pointed in between the three of them, to their metaphorical bond, "is still all terrifying as fuck and new, but it's also a possibility."

"So what kind of things have you thought about?" Blaine immediately started to interrogate; his fondness for romance trigged by his now rapidly growing curiosity.

Puck scratched his earlobe, and then wiped his nose as he sniffed and sat up. "All sorts of things. Like, what we all would be doing when we were living together and if we would have an apartment or a house. How we would manage financially, if we would have kids, if we're going to be married, which, as a matter of fact, is most likely out of the question anyway-"

"Wait. Why is that out of the question? You don't want to make a lifelong commitment to each other in front of our family and friends?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"…I don't know," Puck answered as he gave the younger one a judgmental look, "but I do know gay marriage isn't allowed everywhere and that there's three of us."

The Anderson sat back a little and blinked. Oddly enough, those facts had never popped up in his mind. Did this mean that the whole perfect future idea he had in mind for himself for all those years was now off the table, just because it wasn't possible? He found it hard to believe, but that could also have been because he didn't want to see the dream shatter to pieces.

"I want a big family," Sam suddenly announced, liking the turn that the conversation had taken. Lately he had begun thinking about the future too, but he had been under the impression that he wasn't allowed to talk about it, considering that Puck wanted to keep everything on the down-low. But apparently fantasizing about the future was something else. "I've always wanted, like, four kids."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Noah grinned, turning his attention away from a shocked Blaine, who was still trying to grasp his mind around the concept of the earlier voiced words.

"I want a boy, twin girls and then another boy," Sam continued, his eyes already twinkling with excitement, as they always did, "and I want a huge house with a fireplace, where we can all cuddle up in blankets and drink hot cocoa and watch superhero movies."

"Ugh, our kids are gonna be nerds, aren't they?" Puck groaned teasingly.

"And I always wanted to get married," Blaine now said in a slightly sad tone. "That seriously was the only thing I ever wanted from life. A huge, perfect wedding. I think it's so romantic to declare your love for another person in front of all loved ones. The whole idea just sounds so appealing and I always felt like…like, as if my life would be complete if I had done that, because then I would settle down." He swallowed the part about the indelibility of never having to feel lonely ever again, already thinking that he was bumming his friends out.

"Well, we can still do that. It just wouldn't be recognized by the government, but that's a detail, right?" Sam offered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, totally, dude!" Puck cheered up. "And we can still propose and shit. It can all be legit."

Blaine considered the option and then smiled gently, thankful for his friends making him feel better. "I guess that's true."

"But at least not for another five years," the mohawked man quickly added, falling back on his defences for fear of putting ideas in the smaller guy's head.

"Really? Five years? You want to wait that long?" Sam went back to the earlier teasing.

"Seriously, gay porn, just Google it sometime."

"Knock it off you two. I know it's not gonna happen for a long time yet and, Noah, stop pestering Sam about sex. You're making him uncomfortable," Blaine interfered again. "Now, what about pets?"

"A dog," Sam and Puck both answered in harmony. They turned to look at each other.

"A German Shepherd Dog."

"A Welsh Corgi."

"An English Bulldog."

"Why the hell do you want a Corgi?" Puck scowled with a weird look on his face.

"Have you seen them?! They're so cute!" Sam replied. "I should've known you'd want one of those masculine alpha dogs."

"Dude," Puck said, "Imagine me walking the Corgi."

Sam pictured it and started laughing.

"Exactly."

"That's why we should get a Bulldog. They're cute and masculine at the same time," Blaine offered smartly.

"How are they cute? They're really, really ugly," Sam questioned.

"Which makes them cute," Blaine shrugged. "And they walk really tough, so hence the masculinity."

"I gotta say, I kinda see his point, dude," Puck said to the blond.

"Okay, but if you're deciding the race, I'm deciding the name," Sam demanded.

"Fine," Blaine grinned, satisfied.

"Wait, but then what do I get?" Noah figured.

Sam thought about it for a while. "You get the gender."

"Well, that's an easy one," Puck said in an obvious tone, "a male."

"They tend to be a bit more hyperactive and they smell worse, though," Blaine manipulated the situation.

"…Okay," Noah replied hesitatingly, "a girl then."

"Diva."

"Are you trying to make a statement or calling me one?" the oldest one asked Sam.

"Neither. That's what her name's going to be."

"Oh, God no," Blaine disagreed.

"Sam, let me paint you the picture one more time: me, walking the bulldog and loudly calling 'Diva'".

"But it's such a funny and ironic name! Because they're so ugly and then her name is diva, which she obviously isn't!"

"Dude, I totally see ya, but you're a retard," Puck said, "Diva is off the table."

As a last resort, Sam shot a pleading look towards Blaine, but it only earned him a slow shake of his head. "Okay, fine. I'll think of something else."

"Good boy," Noah grinned, standing up from his chair and ruffling Sam's hair. Opening the fridge in the kitchen, his eyes fell on a can of beer. With a sigh he moved past it and grabbed the bottle of coke. He hadn't drunk for about two months now and he was proud of himself, but that didn't mean it fell hard on him sometimes. Like at the moment, he was just having a nice conversation with his friends and they were having fun. A beer would just add to those feelings.

But he knew he couldn't and shouldn't. His friends would go all psychologist on his ass and remind him that he had actually been wanting to quit drinking. So, he poured his coke and meanwhile, Blaine had suggested that they all sit in the living room. The boy wanted to get his cuddling on and turn a bit more flirtatious. He secretly wanted to try something on with Sam, but knew that there was a possibility that he would freak him out. On the other hand, a little bit of boldness couldn't hurt and Blaine still wanted to show his friends that he was adding something to their relationship. With Sam being nervous about sex, the obvious choice was trying to make him feel more comfortable about it. That way, both he and Puck would probably notice how nice it is to have someone with experience in the whole homosexual area.

So when Sam had sat down, Blaine found his place next to him. Without mentioning it, he picked up Sam's arm and wrapped it around himself before he rested his head on the guy's chest. Blaine didn't think he could ever get enough of the feeling of his cheek being pressed against the blond's pecs. They were incredible, just like Noah's.

Subtly, he rested his hand on Sam's upper thigh, deciding to leave it there for a little, so that it wouldn't attract any attention. The comic book-enthusiast was probably too busy with nuzzling into Puck's shoulder anyway, but Blaine figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

After a while, the three boys were casually wrapped up in a conversation again, so Blaine gently started to rub his thumb across the fabric of Sam's jeans, occasionally digging the tips of his fingers into his leg, just a bit. Sam didn't seem to notice the physical contact, for he was too busy talking about the comic Blaine and Puck had given him when he had been in the hospital. He had just finished it and Blaine had been fiendish, steering the conversation onto that particular topic, knowing that it would distract Sam.

Unfortunately, Sam turned out to be too engrossed in his own story, because he failed to react to Blaine's movements at all. Slightly disappointed, he stopped and focused onto his friends' talking.

"You know, I don't even know what you guys want to do with your lives," Puck suddenly remembered, crooking his neck so that he could look down at Blaine and Sam.

"I'm going to be on Broadway, obviously," the curly one spoke.

"So that means we'll be living in New York."

Blaine thought about that for a moment. "I guess so, yeah." He didn't ask if his friends would consider it, knowing that it wasn't the right time for such a discussion. After all, however much their conversation of that evening might've indicated differently, they were still 'just' dating.

"What about you, Sam?"

The blond shrugged a little. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I guess I want to do something with health. Maybe become a personal trainer or something? Or a dietician."

"So we all want to have a career?" Puck thought out loud, "then who's going to take care of our, apparently four, kids?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be me. I mean, being a famous Broadway actor takes up a lot of time," Blaine quickly pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind doing it, I guess," Sam said, "but I don't think I could be at home all the time."

"Well, I'm going to be working evenings, because I will be a chef by then…"

"…Isn't this a debate we should have when we actually _have_ kids?" Blaine reminded them, already foreseeing a potential fight and a cursing Noah.

So then it was Sam who came up with a different topic. And two hours later, when they all left Blaine's house, they knew more about each other. Apparently the idea of kids actually didn't really appeal to Puck, scared that he was going to turn into his own father. On the other hand, that motivated him to turn out the exact opposite way, so it wasn't that big of an issue. Blaine was really set on living in a huge city, while Sam didn't want to be far away from his family. Both logical opinions, since Blaine wouldn't get lonely in a large town and Sam loved his siblings too much.

During the ride back, Puck and Sam were both a bit on the quiet side. The mohawked man was secretly nervous and thinking about his trial at the restaurant, while Sam's thoughts were back to where they belonged; on the present. He had felt every squeeze, every scratch, and every rub that Blaine's hand had made across his thigh and he had ignored it on purpose. His anxiety had mentally abused him a little, but instead of focusing on it, he concentrated on the other feelings that had been shooting through his body. Sure, he got turned on by it and his mind also started picturing certain things, but he wasn't necessarily surprised by that. He had thought about having sex with his friends before and that had also concluded with a…hard situation.

However, Sam still didn't feel very confident about the whole concept. He wasn't really sure of what to do exactly when the moment would come. He knew the basics; sex in its general form, but not the details. It overwhelmed him.

So that night, when he was in bed, biting the nail on his thumb, he grabbed his laptop. With his heart pounding in his chest and while mentally cursing himself for actually following Puck's advice, he opened his internet browser. He watched his own fingers slightly tremble as they hit the letters on the keyboard. A little scared of the outcome, he hit enter and – without thinking – clicked the first link. In seconds, there were images, videos and stories all ready for him to peruse. His throat dried up as he scrolled down, reading naughty titles, watching various different positions and scenes. He coughed a little, sitting up in his bed a little as he had to adjust…yeah. Then the tips of his fingers went back to his mouth.

The possibilities were insane. There was so much stuff Sam hadn't even considered doing to someone. And that was just physical stuff. Apparently there were a million fetishes and roleplaying and…

"Daddy?" he repeated bluntly and with a little disgust. "That's disturbing…"

When he checked the clock again, Sam then noticed that he had been looking at websites for an hour and a half. He sighed, rolled his eyes at himself and then grinned. His wasn't as nervous anymore. To be honest, most of it seemed really exciting.

So even when Puck was being a pest and Blaine was trying to make himself feel better, they absentmindedly still helped Sam. They hadn't even intended it, but the blond was grateful for them doing those things. Even when they were all just being themselves, they clicked together.

Just like their future would prove.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it has been a while! I've been busy with an event and I went to Paris with my boyfriend. :3 Anyway, We're back on again, so tell me your thoughts; review!


	6. Me

_Chapter five  
__One day of me_

A month passed, and each of our boys' lives developed. Puck's trial had gone well and, while he hadn't at all expected to, he was enjoying his job as a dishwasher. He had his own little island of responsibility and got along greatly with the rest of the kitchen staff. During quiet hours, a lot of jokes were made and, even better, most of his colleagues shared Puck's sense of humour; one always judged as rude. But then, when it was getting busy, there was no bullshitting around; just doing your job. It could get crazy at times, but hey, that was the way the Puckasaurus liked it.

But he wasn't the only one that was doing well.

"Samuel Evans, B-," the English teacher announced, followed by the sound of a high five coming from the direction of a happy blond and a proud Blaine Anderson.

A Blaine whose heart filled with joy when he saw Sam's facial expression: one of astonishment, happiness, and pride. The sparkle in his green eyes made Blaine want to kiss him right then and there, something that, now that he was thinking about it, hadn't happened yet – not counting their drunken foolishness from months ago.

No, not even now they were dating. Puck, Blaine and Sam hadn't shared an official first kiss. And surprisingly, romance freak Blaine was the last one of the trio to realize that. Sam had substantiated the fact whilst racking his brain over their first sexual encounter that was bound to happen one day, but obviously he had been feeling anxious about sharing a smooch for it could mean the opening to more, even though he had been feeling quite content about the possibility for a while. And Puck, well, he was still building his own agenda on what was considered moving too fast and what was the right timing.

But now that Blaine had actualized the – as he would say – ridiculousness of the case, he was determined to change that. Not all that surprising, since the teenager was still feeling insecure about his spot in the relationship. Yet again, Blaine's brain settled on the thought that both his friends had been too afraid of initiating an exchange of affection and passion and that it was his job to change that.

So, during that fifth period, taught by Mrs. Denny-Brown, a plan formed in Blaine's head. He could keep it casual and initiate it by himself during dinner that evening, but Blaine wasn't Blaine if he didn't try to make something special out of it.

"I've got an idea for a second date," he whispered to Sam, who was scribbling his newly received mark down in his grade book in silent enthusiasm.

"Shoot," the blond demanded when he had directed his gaze upon his younger friend.

"We all pick something we want to do and the others can't complain about it," Blaine explained quietly.

"Didn't we already do that?" Sam wondered, his eyebrows knitting together confusedly.

"No. Those were real date-like dates that defined us," the Anderson elaborated, "but now we're going to do something that we adore and the remaining two can't complain."

"So…" The comic geek still didn't quite understand what Blaine was meaning. "…What's yours going to be?"

Blaine thought for a while, but then sat up a bit straighter, grinning. "I want to watch sappy movies. You know, chick flicks and such."

"Puck's going to kill you…" And then the concept fell into place for Sam. "…Oh! But he can't, because we're not allowed to complain!" His eyes grew wide and there was that wondrous glimmer again.

Blaine smiled. "So what do you-"

"Planetarium," Sam answered quickly, "we're so going to the planetarium."

The smaller one frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, man!" Sam grinned plainly, "The universe is awesome. And I bet Puck thinks about it the same way, 'cause he took us stargazing, remember?"

"True…but I think he meant something differently with it. Anyway, I didn't know you were that much into space stuff?"

"Dude, you're joking, right? Star Wars? Star Trek? Lilo & Stitch?"

Blaine blinked. "How does Lilo & Stitch fit in there?" he questioned.

"Stitch is from space…duh."

"Oh…right. Well, okay. Can't complain, right?" The Anderson gently smiled.

"I'll text Puck," Sam informed him, unseemly scrambling his phone out of his pocket and quickly typing a message.

Less than a minute later, it buzzed.

Upon reading it, the blond sighed and rolled his eyes theatrically. "We're going out."

Another buzz.

"Oh, and he asks when."

"Depends on his schedule, I guess," Blaine offered, "He knows we've got school, but we don't know about his working times."

Sam nodded, his thumbs already tapping on the screen on his phone.

"He's got an opening shift on Friday, but has Saturday and Sunday off," he then announced, surprised.

"Really? Huh, nice. Then I guess we'll be going this weekend."

"And we can start on Friday afternoon with mine!" Sam suggested. "Because mine's at daytime at you guys' isn't."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine agreed with an innocent shrug, resisting the urge to peck Sam's lips.

"Awesome!"

So that Friday, when Puck was done at work, he stepped into his truck, ready to pick up his friends for their second official date. He wasn't particularly looking forward to watching artificial stars and planets in some museum, nor had Blaine's idea of a date surprised him. Then again, his hadn't been too shocking either and he doubted that the other two were looking forward to spending a night in a club, which was the main reason Puck _did_ like the idea of neither of them being allowed to complain. Now each of them was at least free to do something they would enjoy the most themselves, without having to proposition the idea first and then have it discarded from the table. Sure, Puck had considered going out during their first date, but he had wanted to set a statement and had chosen for something more romantic to let his friends know that – even though his mouth would say differently sometimes – he was into the relationship. Stargazing had been the first thing that had come to his mind, because he had always seen it in movies and shit like that. Didn't mean he was into it.

But that didn't matter, because it had worked and now he was getting a second chance to put down a signature on their liaison. Hell yes, Noah Puckerman was all about fun.

Still, Puck was intending to add a bit more to the story.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi, and will soon see the end of the rebellion," Sam said in a weird voice as he claimed the passenger's seat next to Puck, who only looked at him judgmentally.

Blaine, who got in at the back seat, quickly explained the blond's behaviour. "He has been quoting Star Wars all day. I think he's excited."

Noah's frown deepened as he looked from Blaine back to Sam, who on his turn turned to Blaine and said, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

The Anderson raised an eyebrow at the blond, but then decided to ignore him and avert his attention to Puck. "See?"

"Of course he is," Noah sighed, starting the engine on his car again.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Sam spoke again, grinning wildly as he hopped up and down in his seat.

"It's like taking a little kid to Disneyland," Puck joked, shaking his head but not able to withhold a chuckle.

"Boring conversation anyway. Luke, we're gonna have company!"

"Okay, Samuel, enough now," Blaine said in a fatherly tone, putting some extra power behind Noah's statement.

"Alright. Sorry, guys, but I really like the universe, okay?" Sam switched to his normal voice, explaining himself, "And I think it's really cool that I'm gonna share it with you."

"Why didn't you during my first date?" Puck asked weirdly.

"Because…" Sam blushed slightly, "it was your date and…and it was sweet, y'know, so I didn't want to pull focus."

Blaine had been narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend while he had been speaking.

"Liar. You thought we were going to make fun of you," he took notice.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"That's a yes," Puck cleared it up.

Sam hid a part of his face behind the collar of his jacket, staring out the side window. "Guys…shut up…"

Both Blaine and Puck laughed, causing Sam's cheeks to flush a brighter tint of red.

Minutes later, they arrived at the Planetarium, and after buying their tickets they went inside. Once in, it was just a matter of following the hyper-active blond around. Sam even started guiding them on his own little tour, telling them about the different planets and the history of them each. Puck and Blaine nodded, 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed politely, meanwhile shooting each other looks of amusement.

Their tour ended at a huge dome with what seemed to be the same seats as the movie theatres had, but the back of them tilted upwards a little. Obviously, Sam forced them to sit down, and Blaine and Puck, without saying anything, obliged and made sure he was in the middle; same situation as when Sam had taken them on his first date.

After a while, the room went pitch black and the cupola above them proved to be a screen which displayed the galaxy. A documentary started, but the man's voice faded into the background when Blaine felt like it was finally the right time to voice the question he had been longing to ask.

"So what do you like about the universe so much? Is it really just because of the movies?"

Sam smiled, but kept staring at the holographic stars above him. "I like that it's huge…and endless. I know it sounds sappy, but it makes me feel small. When I look at the stars, I realize the distance between myself and them. I see how insanely big the earth actually is. It's like a camera is floating above me and then zooms out. I remember how tiny I am." He sighed, licking his lips before he continued. "This may come across as very depressing, but when I see that dark sky, I realize I'm nothing."

"Samuel…"

"Dude…"

"No, no, it's not a bad thing," the blond quickly shushed his friends, "because when I do, my problems aren't anything either." A soft smile appeared on his face. "And with all the crap that my family has been going through this past year, that was a nice feeling."

Blaine nodded silently and Puck – slightly nervously – chewed on the inside of his cheek. They both turned their heads so that they were looking upwards again; both quietly trying to empathize and to feel what Sam was feeling.

"Sounds like a legit reason, dude," Puck then spoke softly, his voice cracking a bit.

Sam shrugged a little, disappointed that the mood had seemed to have changed. So he pointed upwards. "There's my zodiac sign: Twin."

"You know the signs? Cool!" Blaine responded. "Mine's Aquarius, where's that one?"

"Right over there…" the blond answered, pointing to another set of fake stars.

They then looked at Puck expectantly.

"Whoa? I don't know my sign…you do know my birthday."

"Oh, right!" Sam remembered. "You're a Taurus!" He smirked. "Obviously", the blond added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam's smirk turned a little cheekier. "It just is. A Taurus likes games, but loves the rewards of games. They're all about physical pleasure and material goods."

Puck nodded, satisfied and with an approving look on his face. "Sounds familiar."

Sam chuckled. "They also say that a Taurus enjoys a tender, even sensual, touch."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

"What if I told you they also like a good meal?"

Noah's facial expression now twisted into surprise. "You're shitting me."

"No, I'm serious!"

Blaine, feeling left out and getting excited too, asked, "What does mine say?!"

"Let me think… Oh, yeah! Aquarius people are all about empathy and are keenly interested to make the world a better place."

"Well, I would like it if the world became a better place…" Blaine said hesitatingly, "…but it's not like I thrive for it."

"It's usually the reason that they focus their energy on social stuff, though," Sam countered. "They're all about communication and they like to shower everyone around them with their thoughts and new ideas."

Blaine thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "That doesn't really sound like me, I don't think."

Puck scoffed. "You're joking, right? Dude, whose idea was this whole second date thing? Who's always the one that gives the best advice?"

The Anderson swallowed and cocked his head to the side a bit, scrunching his nose. "Goodness…that _is _me…"

"Told you," Sam triumphed. "The signs never lie."

"Really now?" Puck instantly fired back, "then what about you?"

"I'm a Gemini. The twins." Sam answered, "I like to collect information, even though I suck at it." He laughed at himself. "And I like to share it."

"Is that why you're always rambling to us about superheroes?" Blaine wondered.

"Yep," Sam confirmed, "you can't blame me for it. It's in my sign." He chuckled again. "Anyway, Gemini's also have a simple mood, which can easily change. I'm sure you guys have noticed that." He shrugged it off. "And…we tend to be in a constant battle with ourselves…" A deep breath got sucked into his lungs before he whispered, "Like with the eating disorder."

"Which you're getting over," Blaine added matter-of-factly.

"This stuff freaks me out," Puck suddenly stated honestly.

"It does?" Answered Sam, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it's weird that apparently anyone can already know so much about you without meeting you. I don't know, it's kinda freaky."

"Hmm, I've never looked at it that way," the blond replied after careful consideration. "I always felt recognized. Like, I can look at my own behaviour and stuff, and blame it on the stars, which makes it not my fault."

"I'm sorry that I broke the lamp, mom, but it's not really my fault. You see, my zodiac sign says that…" Blaine joked, lightening up the atmosphere immediately.

The documentary ended soon afterwards and the boys got up, straightening their backs.

"We should go home and eat," Blaine announced after checking the time.

"Hell yeah, because we're going out and your stomach needs to be full for all the booze that's gonna be in it," Puck grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah, yes, about that," the Anderson said, "you do know that you've quit drinking, right?"

"I do, which is exactly why I'm driving us to Scandals."

"Seriously? We're going to Scandals?" Blaine complained. "That's where Kurt and I met up with Sebastian that time…"

Puck crossed his arms in front of his chest and a devilish smirk grew on his face. "What's that, Anderson? You complaining?" There was more to that answer, but he wanted his friends to find out themselves.

"…No…"

"Good, then let's go."

Sam led the way to the exit, but not before quoting one last Star Wars line, "You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Blaine and Puck grinned at that, looked at each other and then back to Sam.

"Evacuate in our moment of triumph?" the youngest one said.

"Watch your mouth kid," Puck warned him in response, "or you'll find yourself floating home."

The look on Sam's face was priceless.

So the boys drove to Blaine's house and went about their - what had now become a daily - routine. Puck cooked dinner and they ate it at the dining table. The mohawked man then cleaned up with the help of Sam while Blaine went upstairs to change. Little that did the two guys know that this was going to be taking a hell of a lot of time.

"Dude! You've been up there for almost two hours. We gotta go!" Puck shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"I just have to do my hair and then we can leave!" Blaine informed them from the top of the stairs, quickly running back into the bathroom again.

If Sam and Puck had known that the youngest of them all took that much time to get ready, then they wouldn't have already put on their clubbing outfit that afternoon.

"Seriously, man, how long can you take doing your hair?" Sam said when Blaine still hadn't come down.

The latter opened his mouth to answer, but Puck proved to be quicker. "Easy. He has to smear out an entire tub of gel on it."

"Very funny," their friend then interrupted, finally coming down the stairs.

The two teenagers looked up simultaneously, one's eyes growing wide and the other's jaw dropping half an inch.

"Oh, shit."

"Wow."

Blaine grinned wildly at them. "Worth the time, right?"

Still staring at their friend, Sam placed his hand on Puck's chin in order to help him close his mouth, earning him a nudge to the head, bringing him back down to Earth.

Blaine looked hot. They couldn't point out what was so different about him; maybe he had put on an even tighter shirt, a more incredible bowtie or a more brightly coloured pair of jeans, but damn. He looked absolutely amazing and had sure made use of his time; exactly like he had intended.

"Score," he inaudibly whispered to himself when he closed the front door of his house behind him, the energy of delight overpowering his common sense on how stupid it actually was that he had needed this.

"You know what's so sweet about tonight?" Puck said when they were on the road, the sassy undertone in his voice already causing his two friends to prepare for the worst.

"No…"

"What is?"

"That we're going clubbing and you guys can't complain, meaning that I can drag your asses anywhere I want, make you drink anything I want and can tell you what to do," the mohawked man explained, his signature smirk splayed across his lips.

"…You know, that's not really how it works," Blaine protested. "We can't complain, but that doesn't mean that-"

"Hush, Anderson."

"No, that's not how it-"

"Zip it."

"Noah-"

"Shut up."

"We're screwed," Sam sighed, knowing Puck all too well. If the guy had a plan, there was no backing out of it. The same meant for everyone else included in said plan.

"No!" Puck chuckled in a marginally evil way. "It's going to be fun. You're gonna have all the drinks I've been wanting to drink ever since I quit."

"Totally screwed."

They soon arrived at Scandals, and even though Puck hadn't been there for a quite a while now, he still managed to get the three of them inside without having to show any IDs. Some skills just never go away, one could say.

"Drinks!" he then announced loudly, leading them through the crowd.

Once at the bar, he ordered two of his personal favourites and a regular Coke. Grinning, he handed the drinks to his friends.

"Noah, what's in-"

"Cheers!"

Noah Puckerman sure liked his drinks, even when he didn't drink them himself.

"This all seems way too familiar…" Blaine shouted in Sam's ear after they both had taken a sip. The taste of the drink instantly brought back memories and after a bit of digging around in his mind, every puzzle piece finally fell into place.

"This is where we met for the first time after you had gone away!"

It was true. Months ago, when the school year had just started and Blaine had broken up with Kurt, Sam had taken him out. He had decided on Scandals, because it was the only gay club he knew and he was aiming to hook the former Warbler up with a new flame. That night, they ran into Puck.

And looking at the present situation, his intention had been accomplished. Blaine had found a new guy.

Two, for that matter.

Puck winked at his friends, leaning casually against the bar. "You figured it out."

"Noah…"

"Dude, when did you become so thoughtful? You're all about meaning and symbolism all of a sudden," Sam said in astonishment.

Once again, the boy was right. After having the same dream over and over again and realizing the meaning of it, Puck had admitted to himself that there sometimes actually was more than what the eye could see.

In response, Noah simply shrugged. "Alright, alright, less sentimental crap and more drinking. Come on, you guys have to make up for the ones I've been missing out on."

And so Puck's part of the second date had started; with a Jack Daniel's & Coke and a dash of grenadine "to take the edge off".

Once he noticed that his friends were about to run dry, he ordered two more shots: Apple vodka, knowing that vodka had the tendency to kick in a bit later, when one was already wasted.

Third up was a Bellini; a champagne cocktail served with a splash of peach and strawberry liquor. Bubbly alcohol had always tended to make Puck feel good about himself, more than he already did.

To keep up with the variety, the fourth order was a shot again: Tequila. Because tequila makes your clothes come off.

Ending with a classic martini, the mood was definitely set. His friends were swooning on their feet, so Puck invited them over to the dance floor, even though he wasn't a great dancer himself. At the proposition, Blaine screamed enthusiastically and Sam's upper body had already started moving towards the centre of the club. Puck choked out a loving laugh as he watched while his friends took on the beat of the music. Blaine was moving his frame with his hands behind his back, his eyes mostly closed as he was enjoying not caring about what anyone would think of him. On his left, there was Sam, who was rolling his torso and pulling vigorously on the collar of his V-neck, which let Puck know that the Bellini and the shot of Tequila had already kicked in.

The mohawked man never stopped grinning at his dates that night. It was amusing by itself and normally he would've laughed at them, but now it had instigated a different kind of laugh; a more content and gentle one. He was still laughing at them, but was also thinking that they were cute.

'Never fucking ever saying it out loud'-cute.

The song switched into a more sexual one, almost causing Sam to freak out when he recognized it. Apparently, the vodka also finally hit him, because he moved in front of Puck – back to his front – and start grinding his body against him. Taken aback by Sam's open display of…well, erotica - because fuck, this was hot as hell - Puck moved with him, not bothered by the blond's behind occasionally pressing against his crotch. Blaine, witnessing the event, licked his lips apprehensively and joined in, making the three of them a train.

A train. Jesus Christ, we're a train. Puck had to put in all his effort not to laugh uncontrollably. This was crazy. He had seen his friends tipsy, but not drunk. Vowing to himself that he would never forget this night, he took in the mental images.

But then he noticed Blaine slowing down even though the music had not. Frowning with suspicion, he kept a close eye on him for the next half an hour.

"You okay, dude?" he then asked, examining the teen.

Blaine flashed a smile and nodded, but failed at retaining eye contact with the older one. Puck immediately noticed and, without a doubt, turned to Sam to announce that they were going home. The blond looked disappointed, but after Puck had gestured to Blaine, turned sympathetic.

"Blainers, it's okay! Just move with the music, okay?" he said, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close.

Blaine showed his teeth quickly for the second time, so Puck grabbed Sam's arm and started pulling on it, leading the way out. Fortunately, the blond had turned into an over-empathizing-caring-way-too-much-drunk, which made him hold onto Blaine. Halfway through, he even jerked away from Puck's grip and instead intertwined their fingers. The gesture somehow empowered Noah and a sense that he had never felt before overcame him.

But the change from a hot environment to a cold one outside only made the current situation worse for Blaine.

"Noah!" he called out, "Noah, I wanna go home…"

"I know. We're going to," Puck settled him down.

"I think I'm a little bit drunk," Blaine swayed, tripping over his own feet, but able to keep himself from falling by holding onto Sam's arm.

Puck watched it happening and grumbled, walking back over to Blaine and enclosing his arm around the boy's waist.

"Come, Blainey, I'll hold you too!" Sam exclaimed at the sight of it, pulling the smallest one into a tight hug.

"Dude, let go of him. We need to go home," Puck reminded Sam after he had rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But I wanna hug," Sam whined, twisting his big mouth into a pout.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Puck groaned, taking Sam's hand in his again, "there, you'll have to settle with this."

"Hmm, okay," the blond sounded satisfied with that compromise.

Like that, the three made their way to Puck's truck. He helped Blaine into the passenger's seat, who let his head fall to the side and closed his eyes.

"You," he said to Sam, "in the back."

"Sir, yes sir."

Puck slid a hand through his mohawk, walking around his car to the other side and getting behind the steering wheel. He started the engine and went in reverse, driving out of the lot and towards Blaine's house.

"Tell me if you're gonna be sick, alright?" he made sure, patting Blaine's leg.

"I'm not gonna throw up," Blaine moaned, "I just had a little bit too much to drink and everything's spinning."

Sam's eyes grew again at the tone in Blaine's voice and he started massaging the boy's shoulders soothingly. "Here, focus on this."

"The drinks were nice though," Blaine continued, trying to do as Sam suggested and focus his drunken mind on the wandering movements Sam's hands were making on his back.

"And we had a lot of fun!" Sam added excitedly.

"My mouth's all sticky," Blaine spoke up, ignoring the blond, so occupied by his own thoughts that he couldn't pay attention to anyone else's.

"That's because of the alcohol," Puck explained, "don't worry, you'll get some water when we get home."

"Hmm, water…" Blaine swooned.

"Yes! Water!" Sam repeated enthusiastically, "Because you're an Aquarius so water!"

Puck shook his head. Awesome, now he had a completely wasted friend and a happy, loving drunk. "Hey, Sam," he started, "I bet if you look outside now you can see the stars. The sky's clear."

"Awesome!"

At least he wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the ride home.

"Noah, I feel sick."

Of course, because the universe just loves to pester Noah Puckerman.

He pulled over on the side of the road, stepping out and taking Blaine out of his seat. Supporting himself against a nearby tree, Blaine bent over, but nothing came out. Puck decided to wait for a bit since Sam was still busy staring at the moon anyway. He rubbed Blaine's back soothingly.

"I don't think you're gonna throw up, man," he established, "let's go home, okay?"

The smaller one just nodded and turned around, wobbling his way back over to the car again and hoisting himself up into the passenger's seat.

The last bit of the ride was spent only with the sound of a heavily breathing Blaine, trying to keep his composure.

"Can I be in the middle when we cuddle tonight?" Sam pleaded once they stepped into the Anderson house.

"Sure, whatever," Puck acknowledged, not fancying having to deal with an upset Sam. He hung his coat on the rack and helped his friends to do the same. Suddenly, Blaine let out a loud burp, which caused Sam to giggle, and Puck would've laughed too, if he hadn't noticed the look on Blaine's face.

"Oh, God," the curly haired boy said as he quickly covered his mouth with both hands. He made a run for it upstairs, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"And here goes…" Puck sighed, following him.

The alarm bells also went off in Sam's head and his face fell.

The sounds that were coming from the bathroom proved Puck's conjectures right, especially as they didn't leave much to the imagination.

And, indeed, there was Blaine, on his knees and with his head down the toilet. Puck stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was there. Sam sat down on the side of the bathtub, watching Blaine with a sad expression on his face.

"Don't be sick, Blainey," he muttered sorrowfully.

Puck flashed him a confident smile. "He's going to be okay," he reassured him, ruffling his blond hair.

"He doesn't look okay…" Sam observed; stating the obvious.

"Throwing up's good," Puck replied, his gaze directed back down towards Blaine, "gets it out."

"Well it sure doesn't feel good," Blaine interrupted bitterly, coughing robustly.

Puck sighed and squatted, resting his arm on his back. "I know, but you're gonna feel better in a while." He moved a bit closer so that he could look at Blaine.

"I'm tired," the boy let him know, his vision blurred by the tears in his eyes. Puck couldn't tell if they were genuine or just from the gagging.

"I know. You can sleep soon." He reassured him.

"This night's a disaster," Blaine mumbled angrily after a moment of silence.

Puck frowned at him, offended. "Thanks, dude."

The Anderson looked up, shocked now he realized what he had said. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that," He corrected himself, "I just…I…now you guys see me like _this_." Pronouncing the 's' caused him to drool. He spat, disgusted by himself.

"It's fine, bro. We won't look at you any differently."

"No, you don't understand…" Blaine choked out, a teardrop falling from his eye. "I can't afford to be like this. I need to be charming."

"What do you mean, Blainey?" Sam asked, trying to keep up with the conversation.

"I mean that…I mean…." Blaine stuttered. "I mean I can't…you have to…" A sob escaped his throat. "I need you guys….to like me…" He heaved again, but only a bit of stomach bile came out.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Puck said in a weird voice. "We do like you."

"Yeah, we do!" Sam agreed.

Blaine swallowed, trying to explain himself once more while he actually just felt like crying. "No, I know…but I don't want you to get bored with me…"

"Well, we certainly aren't at the moment," Puck replied sarcastically, moving his hand onto Blaine's neck, caressing the muscles he could feel under his fingertips.

"Blainey…we would never get bored with you." Sam moved down and sat behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting the side of his head against his back. "Never."

Due to a combination of the alcohol inside his veins and to the physical contact, Blaine's walls broke down a little, ending with him crying against the toilet. His friends stayed where they were, not moving an inch and only comforting him more without saying anything. Sam was too into the cuddle himself and Puck had silently decided on remembering this issue and bringing it up in the morning, when Blaine was sober again. After all, they still had to watch sappy movies together.

"I just wanna sleep," Blaine said hopelessly.

"Alright then, let's go to bed," Puck agreed, hooking his arms under Blaine's armpits and pulling him up on his feet. His friends strolled off to Blaine's bedroom while Puck flushed the toilet. Twice.

"No, dude, you're not getting in like that," he objected when Blaine tried to crawl under the sheets while still wearing his clothes.

"But I'm tired," Blaine sobbed sourly.

"Yeah, but you're not going to sleep with your sweat and drink-covered clothes on," Puck stated, starting to unbuckle Blaine's belt.

In the meantime, Sam had been settling on the other side of the bed, with his back to his friends. When he turned around, he giggled. "You're undressing Blainey."

Puck ignored him, unbuttoning Blaine's jeans and pulling on the ends of them to take them off, also taking the socks with him. Then, he started yanking on his friend's shirt and, this time without complaining, Blaine sat up a little so that Noah could pull it over his head.

"There, all done," Puck said and Blaine instantly disappeared under the sheets.

Looking up, Noah saw that Sam was left in his boxers too. Relieved, he took off his own clothes and turned off the lights before he too got into bed. A last look at Blaine to make sure that he was okay made him wipe away the last bits of his almost dried up tears. Blaine's breathing was heavy, but steady. He blew a raspberry, rubbing his forehead. What a night.

"Hey, Pucky?" Sam suddenly whispered.

"Yeah?" Puck grumbled, wanting to go to sleep himself.

"I know you're scared of having kids," the blond said softly, "but you'd make a hell of a dad."

Noah swallowed and tensed his abs so that he could look over to Sam. "Thanks, dude."

His friend showed him a genuine smile and their eyes lingered on each other's for a moment. Then, Blaine groaned in between them and they both let out a loving breath before taking him into their arms.

They all slept like babies throughout the night, each of them occupied with their own dreams whilst Sam and Blaine's bodies broke down the last bits of alcohol. By morning, they were both sober again, but one of them suffered from a much worse hangover than the other.

It was unnecessary to say it was Blaine.

"Morning," Puck and Sam voiced in harmony when their friend woke up. They were supporting their heads on the palms of their hands.

The Anderson grumbled and rubbed his eyes before they opened slowly, affected by the light. "Oh my God…" he muttered miserably, "I feel sick."

"Really? Again?" Puck grumbled.

Blaine yawned and slid a hand across his face, and then he remembered. "Ugh, I'm disgusting…" he mumbled in embarrassment, closing his eyes again so that he wouldn't have to face his love interests.

"Don't go back to sleep already!" Sam exclaimed forcefully. "We have an entire day of movie watching ahead of us."

Blaine moaned and turned onto his side, facing Puck. "Okay…but can we stay here?"

"You don't have a TV here, though," Noah reminded him.

"But I don't wanna go downstairs…" Blaine whined, pulling the covers over his head.

The older two smirked at each other.

In a flash, Blaine felt the sheets being yanked away from him and right when he wanted to object, he felt himself being picked up. He looked up at Sam's face, his cheek pressed against his bare chest, causing his heart to skip a beat. He was being carried princess style down the stairs, followed by a sweatpants wearing Puck, Blaine's blankets in his hands.

"I hate you guys," he lied.

Once in the living room, he got dropped onto the couch with the covers. Sam started the DVD player and Puck tucked him in, that smirk never leaving his face. On the wall clock, Blaine saw that it was already late afternoon. He had slept for eleven hours. Still just clothed in his tight boxers, Sam moved Blaine's upper body so that he could sit, afterwards placing the boy sweetly against him. Puck dropped himself half on top of Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder. He got the remote, pressed play and the first scenes of The Holiday were viewed on the screen.

Blaine exhaled, fulfilled, wrapping his arm around Puck and nuzzling more into Sam's chest, who had now stolen some of the sheets to keep his legs warm.

"Why do you think we don't like you?" Puck suddenly asked after the movie was done.

He had been biting his tongue for 138 minutes, but now finally caved to his urge to ask.

Little pearls of sweat formed on Blaine's forehead. "What…? What are you talking about?"

Noah frowned at him unbelievingly. "Really?"

There was no talking out of it, Blaine knew.

"Alright…" he forfeited, smiling at Sam's hand that was comfortingly straddling through his hair. He hadn't interfered in the conversation, but still showed his empathy. "I've never told you guys why I cheated on Kurt… You see…" He sat up a little, preparing himself for digging up things that he didn't want to remember. "When Kurt moved to New York, he got really busy with his new life. You know, a new city, his internship, stuff with Rachel… At one point, we hardly ever spoke anymore. Whenever I would call him, he'd just cut me off and say he was too busy. I got lonely, that's why I cheated on him… But then, after we officially broke up, I started to think. I realized that his new life had become way more exciting and interesting, which I wasn't anymore. He got bored of me and…" He licked his lips, clearing his throat. "...And sometimes I'm scared that you guys will feel the same way at some point." He scratched his head. "So that's why I've been acting a bit off…I want to earn my place in this relationship and…God, this is going to sound so pathetic…and I wanted you guys to feel like you need me."

"But we do need you," Sam said. "I can't imagine my life without you, honestly."

"Maybe," Blaine replied in a depressed tone, "but what do I bring to this relationship? Absolutely nothing."

"Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Puck responded casually.

"Is it, though?"

"Yup." The mohawked man shrugged. "Dude, you're the advisor of us. You always come up with these good ideas to make things better."

"Puck's right, Blainers," Sam agreed, "I mean, who came up with the plan to have dinner every evening and make me choose what we will have? You taught me to eat healthy and still feel in control. You turned around my whole…" He swallowed. "…Eating disorder."

"You made me quit drinking," Noah added to that.

"Yeah, but you guys could've come up with that too. I'm not some genius."

"I'm too naïve," Sam countered.

"Too realistic," Puck pointed at himself.

It was the first time they spoke out loud about their place in the triangle. But ironically enough, Sam and Puck were pointing out their pros as cons.

Anything to make Blaine feel better.

"But I like that about you guys."

And that's how Blaine settled that.

"We know," Sam said.

Puck nodded.

"And this is what we like about you," the blond continued.

"What he's trying to say is that you shouldn't be insecure," Puck explained. "Hell, I've never fallen in love, but I did with you. And Sam had always thought of our relationship as just friendly. You took courage by admitting you were in love with us and it made us realize the same thing. We probably never would've known if it weren't for you."

"You don't need to earn a spot, Blaine," Sam finalized, "you created it."

And the curly haired one blushed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've been really excited over this chapter and theme. Please, let me know if you are too! :3


End file.
